


Kisses Like Fire

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter





	

“I could kill you, you know,” Jango says, as they slump against each other in bed, smoke-scented but relatively clean, “There’s a bounty on your head that would keep me taken care of for a damn long time.”

Obi-Wan hums, blinking up at him with those yellow eyes that never fail to remind Jango of a predator.  They’re eerie and inhuman, and kriff, it’s _hot_.  “Mm, but you won’t, will you, dearest?” he purrs as his lips curl in a smile that shouldn’t warm his chest with something like _fondness_.  

“One of these days, uj’ika.”  Jango wipes away a streak of blood - not his, not Obi-Wan’s - from his ginger hair.  “Not right now.  Too valuable alive.”  He chuckles softly and catches his lips in a kiss that tastes like fire.


End file.
